Adult decision
by Secret T
Summary: There's a new boy in town and he has caught Candace's eye. Inbox me who you want to the secret person who walks in(chapter 7) on them
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the characters in this story. **

**ADULT DECISIONS**

Candace's pov

It was a normal Saturday. Phineas and Ferb are building another stupid machine but, I wasn't going to bust them today. It was my relaxation day. I put on my red sleeveless shirt with a dark red collar, white skirt, dark red belt, red socks and white dress shoes. You know, the usually. I got out my cell phone and wondered who I was going to call. Maybe, my boyfriend, Jeremy. He has been acting weird lately. He barely calls me or talk to me. he doesn't even look at me anymore. _"Has he lost interest in me?" "Has he found someone new?" "Was he cheating on me from the beginning and did he date me to humor me?" _all these questions flowed through my head.

_"Maybe he thinks I'm weird." _I thought. I fell onto my bed and sobbed. Maybe we were never meant to be. I called Stacy, my BFF, for help. _"Well maybe you're just overreacting"_ she said. _"When do I ever overreacted?" _I asked_. "Do you really want me to answer that?" _she asked. "_No you're rigth."_ I admitted. "_Maybe you should talk to him."_ Stacy suggested. "_Yeah, that might help"_ I said then hung up. I was off to talk to Jeremy. I hope this was the right decision. Stupid adult decisions.

Jeremy's pov:

My hand was going as fast as possible. I was trying to get Candace out of my head. "_What would she think if she saw me masturbating because of her, she probably wouldn't do it for me" _I though. Soon I realised all my stress until it was all gone. Good thing Suzy wasn't here. I put on some jeans and a white T-shirt. I cleaned the mess I made and sat on my bed. I heard a knock on the door and got up to answer it.

It was Candace. My lovely girlfriend. She looks so hot in that skirt. "_Come in."_I said. As she walks pass me her short skirt let me have a nice view of her ass. I had to gather all my strenght not to take her then and there. I wanted to be inside her, no, **I need to be in her.** I hope I could stop myself before its to late. It was like she was tempting me.

"What brings you here?" I asked.

"Do you love me?" Candace asked. J

"Of coarse I love you" I said.

"You have been acting weird lately" She said.

"Sorry, but its true I love you and I'll prove it." I smile

Normal pov:

Jeremy push Candace down onto the couch. Their lips were lock together. Tongues battle to be dominate. Candace was moaning so much. Jeremy couldn't take it anymore. He ripped off all of Candace'c clothes. He undressed himself. He buried his fingers deep into Candace's wet entrance.

It felt like heaven to both of them. Soon Jeremy had Candace orgasming under him. He was more ready then anything. He would go mad if he wasn't inside her. But, he gain control. He picked Candace up and off they went to his room. As soon as she hit the bed they were kissing again. He was done with teasing. He slowly entered her. He waited for her pain to subside.

She move her hips to tell him to go. He started slowly but his hormones took over. He was pounding into her with unfathomable speed. She didn't even know this speed was feasible. She grabbed onto him as tight as possible. All you hear is her screaming his name and his moans of pure pleasure.

Soon they were at their peak. With one last thrust he pulled out and pour all his seed onto Candace's sweaty body.

"Oh, Jeremy that was amazing." Candace groaned. Jeremy lay on top of her, panting. The door slowly opens. The person behind the door is shock to see what was in front of them...

* * *

**I might continue the story if i get enough reviews. Who do you think was at the door?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Soon they were at their peak. With one last thrust he pulled out and pour all his seed onto Candace's sweaty body.**

**"Oh, Jeremy that was amazing." Candace groaned. Jeremy lay on top of her, panting. The door slowly opens. The person behind the door is shock to see what was in front of them...**

**The rest of the story will be normal pov**

Behind the door scared Candace and Jeremy to death. It was little Suzy. "Big brother what are you doing in bed with Candace?" she asked in her best little girl voice.

"N..Nothing Suzy we were just playing." Jeremy lied.

"Can I play?" She asked.

"This is a game that only big kids can play." Candace replied.

"I'm a big kid too." She whined.

"Sorry Suzy, you're too young to play this game." Jeremy said.

Candace was smiling, knowing Jeremy was all hers. Suzy was fuming with anger. Jeremy was **hers** and only **hers**. She hated sharing. "Suzy, when did you get here from your friend's house?" Jeremy asked. "A couple minutes ago." she faked smiled.

She left the room thinking of machinations to break Candace and Jeremy up so he will be all **hers**. He would pay **attention** to **her **and **her only**.

Her look went from cute little cute to evil mastermind. Candace crossed the line this time and she's going to pay if it's the last thing she would do.

Candace got dressed and kissed Jeremy. "_Bye Jeremy_." she beamed.

"_bye Candace_." he said in his sauve voice.

As she entered her house she sees Phineas and Ferb eating a sandwhich.

"_Hey Candace, how was your time at Jeremy's house_?" Phineas asked.

"_We had lots of fun_." she smiled, knowing her younger won't get what she meant.

"..."Ferb added.

"_Hey Candace have you heard about the new family whose moving in across the street_?" Phineas remembered.

"Not until just now." Candace admitted.

"Well I heard they got a son that's around your age, maybe we can invited him over to get to know him better." Phineas suggested.

_"...yeah_" Ferb agreed.

"You guys can but I'm still in charge." Candace barked.

She walk away to her chamber a.k.a her room.

"Guess that's a yes, Ferb." Phineas chuckled.

What nobody knew was little Suzy was listening on their conversation and an evil plan popped into her head.

"_If my plan works Jeremy will be mine forever and I'll have all his attention_." Suzy laughed.

~**Candace's room**~

Candace was laying on her bed when her phone went off. Stacy, her best friend ever, was calling her.

"_Hey, did you hear about the new boy, I heard he's super cute?"_ Stacy stated.

"_Yeah, my brothers told me about a new family moving in and no matter how cute he is I'm staying faithful to my man."_ Candace replied

"_You go girl, but check him out with me later, OK?"_ She pleaded.

"_OK, but only because I'm curious." Candace complied._

_"Ok see you soon." _Stacy said as she hung up.

Candace just giggle at her flirty friend.

Candace was very curious about the new guy though. She shrugged it off and read one of her may magazines.

* * *

**Sorry I took so long. I had tests and spring break. Anyway, many people said Suzy should pop in on Jeremy and Candace and I like to thank those ppl and the others for giving me ideas. Many question will be in the next chapter like: _Whose the new guy? What's Suzy's plan? Does her plan involve the new guy?_ All will be answered later. Thanks for reading, i'm really greatful. plz reveiw but you don't have to if you don't want to.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Candace was very curious about the new guy though. She shrugged it off and read one of her many magazines**.

There's something many people didn't know. Little Suzy was an evil genius. She knew what Candace and Jeremy did and why they were naked. She just played her little girl act so they didn't know she was astute. She made her plan to get back at Candace for taking her brother's innocence's. Her brother only pays attention to that stupid girl and she's going to pay.

**~Candace's room~**

She got up and left her room. She met Stacy outside her house.

"_Hey candy, ready to see the new guy?"_ she asked.

"_You bet Stacy."_ Candace smiled.

Just as they were talking a guy with an azure colored shirt and short black pants came out of the house across the street. His eyes were green and his hair was brown and long. He was super cute. A real life Prince Charming. He walked up to the two shocked and paralyzed girls. He slowly swaggered towards the girls. The way the sun beamed on him made him look god-like. He had this smile that would melt you if you dared to look at him to long. He was the paragon of hot and sexy. He stopped right in front of Stacy and Candace.

"_Hi lovely ladies, my name is Tyler, I'm new in town." _His amiable voice flowed to their ears. It was so dreamy that Candace and Stacy tried all they could to not drool in front of him.

"_m-my name is Candace."_ Candace stuttered.

"_And, my name is Stacy."_ Stacy added.

"_Cute names for two angelic beauties such as yourselves." _he complimented.

The two girls couldn't help but giggle and blush.

Suzy was hiding and watching the whole thing. An evil grin stained her cute little face. "_Jeremy will be mine after this plan is executed."_ she said to herself.

A little chuckle escaped her lips.

Back to Tyler and the girls:

"_Can I hang out with you girls, I have no friends yet."_ he pleaded. His green eyes made it so hard to say no.

"_Sure lets go to the mall, you can meet a lot of people there."_ Stacy suggested.

Candace and Tyler agreed.

"_Hey Tyler, how old are you_?" Candace inquired.

"_I'm 16 and I have a truck, so we can drive to the mall."_ he remarked.

"_Cool!"_ Candace and Stacy said at the same time.

His truck was a red Ford F-150 given to him by his father. They all got in. Candace was in between Tyler and Stacy. Her hands were shaky because she was sitting next to an incredible hot guy. Suzy was in the back. She wanted to make sure she got what she needed to tear up Candace and Jeremy's relationship. They soon arrived at the mall. It was Saturday so there was a lot of people there.

They walked into the mall and Stacy nearly flipped at seeing new shoes, clothes, make-up, etc.

"_How about we start in the food court, I'm starving."_ Tyler suggested.

Candace's stomach agreed and they walked to the food court. Jeremy was working at Slushy Burger.

"_Hey Jeremy_." Candace smiled.

"_Hey Candace and Stacy, whose your friend_?" Jeremy asked.

"_This is Tyler, he's new in town."_ Stacy said.

"_Hey bro, I'm Jeremy_." Jeremy introduced himself.

They shook hands and they ordered. They sat at a nearby table.

"_So Tyler, tell us about yourself_." Stacy said.

"_I'm an ex-bad boy, my parents moved here because they said it would be a good influence on me, they must be right because I met two beautiful girls."_ Tyler smirked.

The girls just giggled at the hot ex- bad boy sitting in front of them. Jeremy was getting jealous that the new guy was flirting with his girlfriend. "_Calm down Jeremy, he's just joking, besides, Candace would never leave you for some bad boy even if he's an ex-bad boy."_ Jeremy reassured himself. He smiled to himself.

Stacy was watching from behind a fountain. Her plan was definitely going to work and she barely has to do anything. She just to be there at the right moment.

"_Cool an ex-bad boy_." Candace giggled.

"_How about we go to the movies later_." Stacy said.

Candace and Stacy agreed.

Jeremy was really mad but, then, he remembered that Stacy's going so he had nothing to worry about.

**Later that day at around 8PM:**

Tyler picked Candace up and they drove to Stacy's house.

"_Sorry guys, my family came to visit today, I can't go."_ Stacy said with sullen in her voice.

"_But, Stacy, we can't do this without you, it was your idea."_ Candace said.

"_Go without me, please Candy." _Stacy pleaded.

Candace couldn't say no to her best friend so they left to go to the movies without Stacy.

They went into the movie **Night of the Living Care Bears II**

The movie was so scary Candace grabbed onto Tyler the whole time. She needed an excuse and fast. "_um.. I'll get the snacks."_she said. She nearly ran out of off the movie. She bought the snacks with Tyler's money that he gave her and some drinks. What she didn't know was Suzy was in disguise and she was the one who was serving her drinks. She also put something 'special' in the drinks.

"_Part 1 completed."_ she whispered to herself. Candace slowly entered the movie again.

Their drinks tasted funny but Tyler was too distracted by the movie and Candace was too busy being scared. The movie ended and they started driving home. The affects of that 'Special' something in their drinks were kicking in. Tyler stopped in an abandon car lot. As soon as he looked at Candace he couldn't help himself. With so much zeal due to the drink his lips attacked Candace's. Suzy was in the back seat taking pictures with her cell phone.**(A/N: I don't know where or when she got the cell phone so don't ask)**

Unfortunately for Suzy, she couldn't leave the truck without them noticing, so she had to stay their and cover her eyes. Candace didn't fight back because of the drink. She moaned which encouraged Tyler more. "_Wait, let's go to my place and continue this."_ Tyler suggested. His breathing was heavy. The drinks were really effective.

They drove to his house and Suzy ran home when they got out the car. They were filled with lust to even notice her. Tyler's parents were at work so they were all alone. They went to his bedroom and the door slowly closed.

* * *

**Alot happened in this story. This answered many questions, even the ones about Suzy. Should I continue it or leave it dat?**


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: extreme lemon not for kids under 18. You have been warned. I don't own any Phineas and ferb characters.

The door slowly closes.

They started to undress. Nothing can stop them now. Candace laid her naked body onto the bed. Her and Tyler were too far gone to think about what their about what they were going to do. Candace couldn't think about what this would do to her and Jeremy's relationship.

Tyler kissed Candace fiercely, almost making her lips bleed. He went lower towards her long slender neck. He sucked it like crazy. He left a big hickey mark that couldn't be hidden. They would regret it later but right now they didn't give a damn. Candace flipped them over so that she was on top. She slowly licked down Tyler's six-pack chest. She went lower and lower until she reached his manhood. She licked the tip down to the base. She put the whole thing in her mouth.

She nearly choked; he was too big and too long. Due to the 'drink' she got use to it quicker. Tyler let out a low sexy moan. Candace went up and down, licking the tip at times. She went faster and faster. "Wow Candace, you're really good at this." Tyler moaned. Candace could feel Tyler's shaft pulsing. He was so close until Candace stopped.

"W-why did you stop?" Tyler pouted. She laid next to him on the bed and spread her legs wide. Tyler quickly got the idea and lowered his head towards Candace's soaked core. He licked slowly making Candace arch her back. He kept repeating this tortuous act.

"mm G-go f-faster." Candace moaned. "As you wish, my queen." Tyler replied. His tongue sped up and Sucked on her clit. She screamed as her climax hit and the juices flowed into Tyler's mouth. "Now finish me off." Tyler smirked. Candace happily did just that.

Candace sucked his shaft as fast as she could. In seconds Tyler came into Candace's mouth. She gulped it down. She laid on her back and Tyler went on top of her. He slowly entered her making her arch, trying to take more of him inside of her.

Soon he was completely inside of her. He started moving slowly, just to tease. "Candace I want to her you beg." He demanded. "Please, Tyler, go faster, I need you to go faster!" Candace screamed. With that, Tyler went full speed, hiding Candace's spot with each thrust.

After her fifth orgasm Tyler exploded inside of her. He waited until all of it was gone. They took a shower and got dressed. Candace said goodbye and walked home. It was late and everyone was asleep so she snuck into her room and l falls asleep.

~the next morning~

Candace woke up and got some breakfast. Her cell phone rung, it was Jeremy.

"Hey,Jeremy." She cooed.

"Hey Candace, can you come over to my house, I got to talk to you about something." Jeremy spoke.

"Sure." Candace simply replied.

Jeremy hung up and Candace continues to eat breakfast.

She got dressed and walked to Jeremy's house. She waved at Tyler as he gets into his truck.

Jeremy answered the door with a sullen look on his face. He grabs Candace's hand and led her to the couch.

"Candace..." he says slowly," I can't believe you would cheat on me."

"What are you talking about." Candace asked with a confused look on her face.

"I'm talking about you kissing the new guy." Jeremy said as he pulled out his phone. It had a picture of Tyler and her kissing. Suddenly everything that happened last night came back to her.

"Jeremy, I'm sorry, I don't what came over me, and it wasn't supposed to happen." Candace pleaded.

"Well it happened." Jeremy said with anger in his voice.

"Aren't I good enough for you, did I do something wrong, why would you go to some other guy that you barely know for love, you could've came to me!" Jeremy yelled, losing his calm look.

Tears flowing down Candace's eyes. Suzy watched the whole scene unfold. "Maybe you should dump her, I mean it's not like I put something in her and Tyler's drinks at the movies to make them do that." Suzy smiled.

"Wait how do you know we went to the movies and that we got drinks?" Candace questioned.

"umm, lucky guess." Suzy lied.

"You did this!" Jeremy said shocked.

"Fine, you caught me, I only did it to break you two up so Jeremy could be all mine." Suzy laughed,evily.

"What did you do?" Jeremy asked, still shocked.

"I put a love potion in their drinks to make them love each other for a limit amount of time so I could get a picture of them kissing and get you two to break up." She chuckled.

"That stupid potion made me sleep with Tyler!" Candace screamed.

Good thing the parents weren't at home.

"What, Suzy I can't believe a sweet little girl like you would do this." Jeremy said.

"Candace I forgive you, this was all my little sister's fault, and I'll make sure she is grounded for life." Jeremy said as he hugged Candace.

They went into a loving passionate kissed and Candace shot an evil look at Suzy. "No, that's not fair I was supposed to win, me, Jeremy was supposed to mine, mine!" Suzy growled.

"To bad, he's mine now and you can't do anything about it." Candace smirked. Their kissing continues and they made Suzy watch the whole thing in horror. This was her punishment for everything she'd ever done to Candace and Candace enjoyed every moment of the little not-so-girl's torture.

Suzy stop trying and gave up. Candace left and gave Jeremy a peck on the cheek. She went to see Tyler to straighten things out between them. Lucky for her he just came back. "Hey. Tyler can I talk to you about something?" she asked while blushing.

"If it's about last night, I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking." He blushed.

"It was a love potion that caused us to do those things." Candace explained. She told him the whole story and at the end they both started laughing.

"Candace, last night was amazing, maybe we should do it again something." he said in a sauve voice. "Yeah maybe." she replied.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own any characters. i don't own phineas and ferb**

_From the pervious chapter:_

_Suzy stop trying and gave up. Candace left and gave Jeremy a peck on the cheek. She went to see Tyler to straighten things out between them. Lucky for her he just came back. "Hey. Tyler can I talk to you about something?" she asked while blushing._

_"If it's about last night, I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking." He blushed._

_"It was a love potion that caused us to do those things." Candace explained. She told him the whole story and at the end they both started laughing._

_"Candace, last night was amazing, maybe we should do it again something." he said in a sauve voice. "Yeah maybe." she replied._

* * *

After Tyler left Candance realized what she agreed to. She was going to cheat on Jeremy again and this time it won't be an accident. Should she just leave Jeremy for Tyler? The idea of having two men in love with her isn't so bad. The idea kinda turned her on. She walks over to Stacy's house to help her decide. "So Stacy what should I do?" Candace asked. "Well you had a crush on Jeremy for like ever but Tyler's super cute, you can have Jeremy and I can have Tyler." Stacy suggested.

"Not helping Stacy, I agreed to sleep with Tyler again." Candace sighed. "Wow you're in a tough pickle." Stacy said. "Sleeping with two dudes is bad Candance, trust me, what if you get pregnant be one of them, you won't know who the father is." Stacy pointed out.

"You're right, if I get pregnant by Tyler Jeremy will never forgive me." Candace cried then remembered something.

**_~flashback~_**

_Candace sucked his shaft as fast as she could. In seconds Tyler came into Candace's mouth. She gulped it down. She laid on her back and Tyler went on top of her. He slowly entered her making her arch, trying to take more of him inside of her._

_Soon he was completely inside of her. He started moving slowly, just to tease. "Candace I want to her you beg." He demanded. "Please, Tyler, go faster, I need you to go faster!" Candace screamed. With that, Tyler went full speed, hiding Candace's spot with each thrust._

_After her fifth orgasm Tyler exploded inside of her. He waited until all of it was gone. They took a shower and got dressed. Candace said goodbye and walked home. It was late and everyone was asleep so she snuck into her room and l falls asleep._

**end**

**"**Stacy due to the love potion me and Tyler didn't use protection I might be** pregnant** with his child." Candace gasped and sobbed.

"If Jeremy found out he would be heart-broken." Stacy said. "Wait did you use **protection with Jeremy**?" Stacy added.

"I didn't use it with him either, it was an impromptu moment so we kinda forgot." she admitted. "Wow this can not be feasible." Candace cried. "Candy, everyone os fallible, no one is perfect not even Phineas and Ferb." Stacy patted Candace on the back. "Phineas and Ferb, they can help me by building some kind of machines that could tell me who's the father." Candace jumped up for joy.

"But what if you're not pregnant, I mean** you are** on the pill." Stacy remarked. "Then I'll take a pregnancy test." Candy smiled.

"So, can I have Tyler?" Stacy asked. "Sure, he's all yours, I need to stay **faithfu**l to Jeremy from now on, no matter how **hot** Tyler is." Candace laughed.

**meanwhile:** Susie was lying on her bed since she couldn't sit due to the spanking she got. "Candace is going to pay, I have fervor for her and Jeremy to split so he could be mine. I'll put her through hell and back." Susie promised. Her evil laughter echoed through her room.

"Susie, no evil laughing will your in time out or I'll take your toys away." Jeremy said. Her laughter went into a low evil growl.

She smiled because she thought up of another plan, one that was sure to ruin Candace's life and make sure her and Jeremy never speak again. Killing two birds with one stone.

* * *

**sorry for not updating in so long and sorry that this is too short i was writing this story for a different website. anyway i hope you enjoyed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing**

Suzy has her scheme all planned and she snuck out in the middle of the night when everyone was sleeping to start her plan. She skulked over to the Flynn's resident. The next morning all you can hear is the screaming of a teenage finding out the worst news of her life. Her aqua poured down her face like a waterfall. The teenage I'm talking about is Candace Flynn.

"Stacy what am I going to do, I just found out I'm pregnant, I don't know who the father is, what am I going to tell Jeremy?" all these question ran through her mind. Her close friend Stacy had no idea what to say to comfort her saddened friend.

"Candy, call Jeremy and Tyler and tell them." Was all the advice she could muster. She did exactly that. First, she called Tyler. "Hey, Tyler, remember when we 'did it'?" she asked as her face turned red with embarrassment. "Yeah, best night of my life." He chuckled.

"Yeah well, I'm pregnant, there's a slight possibility that you could be the father." She said slowly, waiting for his reaction. The silence was three seconds but it felt like three hours to Candace. "Don't worry Candy I have to take full responsibility, I should've waited so I could get a condom, well I hope I'm the father." He responded. "Ok then see ya later." Candace hung up. "

So what did he say?" Interested little Stacy asked. "He said he was ok with it and that he hopes he is the father." Candace said while still not believing what she just heard. Little did the girls know that Tyler was more than he seems.

At Tyler's house: A knock on the door because the person was too short for the doorbell. The door slowly opened and an evil smiling teen answer the call. "My plan is going perfectly," the unknown person said, "don't you dare screw it up." She growled. "Yes my little master, I will do whatever my creator tells me to do." The teen smiled and bowed. "Good boy." The stranger said. They laughed and disappeared into the home to plan some more.

Back to the Flynn's house: "Take big breathes Candy." Stacy suggested. Candace tried as best as she could to hush her loudly beating heart. She had to get the nervousness out of her voice before calling her boyfriend.

"H-hello, J-j-j Jeremy," she stuttered. "Hey Candace, what's up?" he greeted. "I don't know how to say this but I'm pregnant and you might be the father, either you or Tyler." She rushed out. "Cool, I've always liked kids, I hope I'm the father, I'll be the best father ever." He said. "Yeah I bet, well I have to go, talk to you later." She said before hanging up.

"They both want to be the father." Candace stated. "That's very usually but your one of the lucky ones." Stacy said. The girl sat in silence, thinking about what to do next. At Tyler's house, the two were planning on how to get rid of Candace for good. Tyler was going to be the person to end her life with Jeremy or just end it completely. You'll never know unless you wait and keep reading.


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing **

Phineas and Ferb have been listening to everything that happened. They found their new neighbor to be suspicious. They did not trust him from the beginning. They found out something they shouldn't have. They found out Suzy was an evil genius and she wants Candace gone. She also made Tyler (a robot) to come between her brother and Candace.

Her first plan failed and cause pain on her part but her second plan was deadly. She wants Candace gone permanently dead or alive, but most likely dead. Before the boys could say, anything Suzy had Tyler kidnap them so they couldn't say anything. Her planned was in motion and she wasn't going to let anyone get in her way, no matter what.

Tyler invited Candace for a drive in his car. She gladly agreed, not knowing that it was the worst thing to do if she liked living. "Where are we going?" she asked. "Someplace quiet and abandon so we can have some alone time." He smirked.

Houses disappeared and soon there were no sign of people. They got out of the car. As Candace has her back, turned Tyler slowly moved close to her with a knife raised in his right hand. His eyes were blood red and he was thirsty for blood.

At the Johnson's house: Jeremy walks into Suzy's room while she sleeps in their parent's room. He walks around a picks up a teddy bear. The teddy triggers a trap door to open. The curious boy walks in and finds a secret laboratory. "Oh my gosh!" he says. He found his young siblings blueprints and plans.

She was planning to get Candace out of the picture. He also found Phineas and Ferb in a nearby cell. They explain everything to him. "Suzy's an evil genius and Tyler is just a robot she created to split me and Candace up and she's using that robot to kill her as we speak." He said in shock. "Yes, that's exactly what we said; there was no point in repeating that." Ferb remarked.

"We have to save Candace before it's too late." Jeremy commanded. The boys didn't have to hear it twice. They were ready to fight for their sister no matter what. They grabbed some weapons just in case. They took Jeremy's car and raced down the streets. They hoped that they would make it on time.

Back to Candace and Tyler: just as he was about to strike the killer blow she grabbed his arm and flipped him over onto his back. "No one tries to kill Candace Flynn, I still want to bust my brothers and no one is taking that away from me!" she screamed. "You're pretty strong; too bad it won't do much good against a robot." He chuckled evilly.

"Try me you rest bucket." She taunted. He tried his best to stab her but only succeeded in stabbing the air. She was good at dodging but she knew she couldn't fight him with her fist. She knew it was only a matter of time. Now she was pinned against the truck with nowhere to go. He went in for the kill but before the blade touched skin, they hear a shot being fired.

Tyler's mechanical body fell on the ground with a thud. He had a huge hole in his chest and he shut down. Jeremy went towards Candace and embraced her. "No one threatens my girl." He spat at the robot.

"Thanks you save me." Candace said and kissed his cheek. "Hey, what about us, aren't we getting a hug too?" Phineas said with his arm open for a hug. Candace rushed over to her little brothers and a warm embrace. "Now we have to deal with Suzy." Jeremy said. They all agreed and rushed over. They called the police and their parents for precaution.

Suzy denied all accusation but Jeremy proved she was lying by showing everyone her secret lab. Suzy was arrested and sent to a boot camp. Turns out Candace wasn't pregnant, it was part of Suzy's planned. Later on Candace and Jeremy would try for a kid but that's a different story. Right now, they enjoyed their young lives together.

The robotic body of Tyler strangely disappear but I think Stacy took it.

**Don't ask anything about the robot and Candace doin it it's a fanfic it's not suppose to make sense**


End file.
